kerpiclustigfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Bzt
Inhaltsverzeichnis Verbergen 1 a (International) 1.1 Abkürzung 2 a (Deutsch) 2.1 Substantiv, n, Buchstabe, Abkürzung 2.1.1 Übersetzungen 3 a (Englisch) 3.1 Artikel 3.1.1 Übersetzungen 3.2 Substantiv, m 4 a (Französisch) 4.1 Substantiv, m, Buchstabe 4.2 Konjugierte Form 5 a (Italienisch) 5.1 Präposition 5.1.1 Übersetzungen 6 a (Irisch) 6.1 Substantiv, n, Buchstabe 7 a (Katalanisch) 7.1 Präposition 7.1.1 Übersetzungen 8 a (Nauruisch) 8.1 Personalpronomen 8.1.1 Übersetzungen 8.2 Interjektion 8.2.1 Übersetzungen 8.3 Präposition 8.3.1 Übersetzungen 9 a (Obersorbisch) 9.1 Konjunktion 9.1.1 Übersetzungen 10 a (Polnisch) 10.1 Buchstabe, Substantiv, n 10.1.1 Übersetzungen 10.2 Konjunktion 10.2.1 Übersetzungen 10.3 Partikel 10.3.1 Übersetzungen 10.4 Interjektion 10.4.1 Übersetzungen 11 a (Spanisch) 11.1 Präposition 11.1.1 Übersetzungen 12 a (Sumerisch) 12.1 Substantiv, n 12.1.1 Übersetzungen 13 a (Tschechisch) 13.1 Konjunktion 13.1.1 Übersetzungen 14 a (Ungarisch) 14.1 Artikel 14.1.1 Übersetzungen a (International) Bearbeiten Abkürzung Bearbeiten Bedeutungen: 1 Einheitensymbol für Ar, (schweizerisch) Are, ein Flächenmaß 2 Physik: gebräuchliche Variable für Beschleunigung (von englisch acceleration) 3 Abkürzung für Einheiten-Präfix Atto- (10-18 = ein Trillionstel) 4 Geometrie: gebräuchliche Variable für die Seite und Seitenlänge des Quadrats, eine Seite des Rechtecks, des Dreiecks, des Parallelogramms und des Trapezes Synonyme: Oberbegriffe: 1 Flächenmaß, Geometrie; Mathematik 2 physikalische Größe, Physik, Naturwissenschaft 3 Einheiten-Präfix, SI-Einheiten-Präfix 4 Quadrat, Rechteck, Dreieck, Parallelogramm, Trapez; Geometrie; Mathematik Beispiele: 1 1 a = 100 m² (sprich: ein Ar / eine Are gleich einhundert Quadratmeter) 2 (sprich: klein A gleich klein V durch klein T) 3 4 a² + b² = c² (sprich: klein A Quadrat plus klein B Quadrat gleich klein C Quadrat) -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- a (Deutsch) Bearbeiten Substantiv, n, Buchstabe, Abkürzung Bearbeiten Kasus Singular Plural Nominativ das a die a(s) Genitiv des a(s) der a(s) Dativ dem a den a(s) Akkusativ das a die a(s) Anmerkung: Die Buchstaben werden auch als Wörter verwendet, bleiben dabei in der Standardsprache unflektiert, das heißt a. Sie erhalten aber umgangssprachlich im Genitiv Singular und in allen Plural-Formen eine Endung mit -s, das heißt a(s). Aussprache: siehe: A Herkunft: siehe: A Bedeutungen: 1 erster Buchstabe des lateinischen Alphabets; als Kleinbuchstabe das Gegenstück, Pendant zum Großbuchstaben A 2 Mathematik, Physik: variable Zahl, Variable, Größe 3 selten, veraltend: Abkürzung für ausgesprochenes anno oder annus 4 Finanzwesen: Abkürzung für „akzeptiert“ auf Wechseln 5 Musik: ein Ton der Skalen; sechster Ton der Grundskala C-Dur 6 Musik: ein Ton der so genannten Kleinen Oktave innerhalb der sieben Oktavbezirke 7 Musik: Abkürzung für a-Moll 8 Musik: Abkürzung für den Kammerton a´ Synonyme: 1 A 3 im Jahr xxxx, im Jahre xxxx 5 Kammerton, Stimmton Oberbegriffe: 1 Kleinbuchstabe, Buchstabe, Schrift 2 Variable, Zahl, Zahlensystem, Arithmetik; Physik, Mathematik 3 Zeitangabe, Zeit 5–8 Musik Beispiele: 1 Du hast vergessen den Buchstaben a in dem Wort „Laute“ zu schreiben. Die A in Anton, Anneliese und Arnold sind sehr unleserlich geschrieben, dafür aber sind die letzten drei a in Anastasia deutlich als ein A zu erkennen. (vergl. hierzu auch A) 2 Eine Zahl a ist kleiner als eine andere Zahl b, wenn a auf der Zahlengeraden links von b liegt. 3 Die Weltausstellung in Paris fand a 1900 statt. Redewendungen: eins a Abgeleitete Begriffe: a-Laut, a-Moll Übersetzungen Bearbeiten Einklappen ▲ Irisch: 1 a → ga Spanisch: 1 a → es f ? Referenzen und weiterführende Informationen: 1–8 Wikipedia-Artikel „a“ 1–8 Wikipedia-Artikel „A“ 1–8 Wikipedia-Artikel „A (Begriffsklärung)“ Einklappen ▲Die Buchstaben des deutschen Alphabets A | Ä | B | C | D | E | F | G | H | I | J | K | L | M | N | O | Ö | P | Q | R | S | ẞ | T | U | Ü | V | W | X | Y | Z a | ä | b | c | d | e | f | g | h | i | j | k | l | m | n | o | ö | p | q | r | s | ß | t | u | ü | v | w | x | y | z -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- a (Englisch) Bearbeiten Artikel Bearbeiten Aussprache: IPA: ə, ən Hörbeispiele: (Amerik.) Bedeutungen: 1 ein, eine, ein Anmerkung: Vor einem ausgesprochenen Vokal wird als unbestimmter Artikel die Form an gebraucht (an owner, an adress, aber auch: an hour). Beispiele: 1 I can see a car and a plane. — Ich kann ein Auto und ein Flugzeug sehen. 1 Yesterday we met an Afro-Carribean. — Gestern haben wir einen Afro-Kariben getroffen. Übersetzungen Bearbeiten Einklappen ▲ Deutsch: 1 ein, eine Französisch: 1 [[|]] → fr ? Referenzen und weiterführende Informationen: 1 Englischer Wikipedia-Artikel „a“ 1 Leo Deutsch-Englisches Wörterbuch „a“ 1 Merriam-Webster Online Dictionary „a“ 1 Merriam-Webster Online Thesaurus „a“ 1 Dictionary.com Englisch-Englisches Wörterbuch, Thesaurus und Enzyklopädie „a“ 1 dict.cc Deutsch-Englisches Wörterbuch „a“ Substantiv, m Bearbeiten Bedeutungen: ASCII: Code 97;binär = 01000001 Unicode: U+0061 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- a (Französisch) Bearbeiten Substantiv, m, Buchstabe Bearbeiten Silbentrennung: a Aussprache: IPA: ɑ Hörbeispiele: — Bedeutungen: 1 erster Buchstabe des traditionellen und modernen französischen Alphabetes Beispiele: 1 La forme originale de la lettre a tiré de l'alphabet proto-sinaïtique est la tête d'un bœuf. Die aus dem proto-semitischen Alphabet stammende Urform des Buchstaben a ist der Kopf eines Ochsen. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Konjugierte Form Bearbeiten Silbentrennung: a Aussprache: IPA: a Hörbeispiele: — Grammatische Merkmale: 3. Person Singular Indikativ Präsens Aktiv des Verbs avoir Bei a handelt es sich um eine flektierte Form von avoir. Alle weiteren Informationen zu diesem Wort findest du im Eintrag »avoir«. Bitte nimm Ergänzungen deshalb auch nur dort vor! -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- a (Italienisch) Bearbeiten Präposition Bearbeiten Aussprache: IPA: a Hörbeispiele: a Bedeutungen: 1 Ort: in, zu 2 Richtung: zu, nach 3 Zeit: zu, im, auf, bis 4 Art: zu, mit 5 Größe, Menge: zu, pro Herkunft: 1–5 lat. ad → la Beispiele: Charakteristische Wortkombinationen: 1 sto a Roma = ich bin in Rom 1 sto a casa = ich bin zu Hause 2 vado a casa = ich gehe nach Hause 3 alle tre = um drei (Uhr) 3 a cinque anni = mit fünf Jahren 4 all'aglio = mit Knoblauch 4 alla moda = nach der Mode 5 a che prezzo = zu welchem Preis 5 un chiodo al metro = ein Nagel pro Meter Übersetzungen Bearbeiten Einklappen ▲ Für 1 siehe Übersetzungen zu in, zu zu Für 2 siehe Übersetzungen zu zu, zu nach Für 3 siehe Übersetzungen zu zu, zu im, zu auf, zu bis Für 4 siehe Übersetzungen zu zu, zu mit Für 5 siehe Übersetzungen zu zu, zu pro ? Referenzen und weiterführende Informationen: 1 PONSline - Das Online-Wörterbuch: „a“ 1 Leo Deutsch-Italienisches Wörterbuch „a“ -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- a (Irisch) Bearbeiten Substantiv, n, Buchstabe Bearbeiten Kasus Singular Plural Nominativ Akkusativ a a-anna Genitiv Vokativ Dativ mit Artikel Nominativ Genitiv Dativ Aussprache: siehe: A Bedeutungen: 1 erster Buchstabe des traditionellen und modernen irischen Alphabetes Herkunft: siehe: A Synonyme: 1 A Oberbegriffe: ? Referenzen und weiterführende Informationen: 1 Irischer Wikipedia-Artikel „Aibítir“ Einklappen ▲Die Buchstaben des traditionellen irischen Alphabets Litreacha traidisiúnta A | Á | B | C | D | E | É | F | G | H | I | Í | L | M | N | O | Ó | P | R | S | T | U | Ú a | á | b | c | d | e | é | f | g | h | í | i | l | m | n | o | ó | p | r | s | t | u | ú Die zusätzlichen Buchstaben des erweiterten / modernen irischen Alphabets Litreacha neamh-choitianta J | K | Q | V | W | X | Y | Z j | k | q | v | w | x | y | z -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- a (Katalanisch) Bearbeiten Präposition Bearbeiten Aussprache: IPA: [] Hörbeispiele: — Bedeutungen: 1 Ortsangabe: in (Antwort auf die Frage "wo"?) 2 Ortsangabe: auf (Antwort auf die Frage "wo"?) 3 Ortsangabe im Sinne eines Referenzpunktes: an, bei (Antwort auf die Frage "wo"?) 4 Ortsangabe: an (+ Akkusativ, auf die Frage "wohin"?) Beispiele: 1 L'ampolla és a la nevera. — Die Flasche ist im Kühlschrank. 1 Viuen a Olot. — Sie leben in Olot (Stadt im nordwestlichen Katalonien). 2 T'he deixat diners a la taula. — Ich habe dir etwas Geld auf dem Tisch gelassen. 2 al carrer — auf der Straße 3 Espera'm a la cantonada. — Warte auf mich an der Ecke. 3 Ens trobarem a l'estació. — Wir treffen uns am Bahnhof. 4 Ell penja el quadre a la paret. — Er hängt das Bild an die Wand. Übersetzungen Bearbeiten Einklappen ▲ Für 1 siehe Übersetzungen zu in (+ Dativ) Für 2 siehe Übersetzungen zu auf (+ Dativ) Für 3 siehe Übersetzungen zu an (+ Dativ), zu bei (+ Dativ) Für 4 siehe Übersetzungen zu an (+ Akkusativ) ? Referenzen und weiterführende Informationen: 1 Diccionari de la llengua catalana: „a“ 1 Gran Diccionari de la llengua catalana: „a“ -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- a (Nauruisch) Bearbeiten Personalpronomen Bearbeiten Kasus Singular Dual Trial Plural Nominativ I aña attar (inkl.), amar (exkl.) atteiy (inkl.), ameiy (exkl.) atta (inkl.), ama (exkl.) Nominativ II naña ñattar (inkl.), ñamar (exkl.) ñatteiy (inkl.), ñameiy (exkl.) ñatta (inkl.), ñama (exkl.) Nominativ III a ar (inkl.), mar (exkl.) eiy (inkl.), meiy (exkl.) an (inkl.), ma(n) (exkl.) Dativ a me, ea me a kattar (inkl.), a kamar (exkl.) a katteiy (inkl.), a kameiy (exkl.) a katta (inkl.), a kama (exkl.) Akkusativ õ, eõ kattar (inkl.), kamar (exkl.) katteiy (inkl.), kameiy (exkl.) katta (inkl.), kama (exkl.) Silbentrennung: wo Aussprache: IPA: a Hörbeispiele: — Bedeutungen: 1 ich Beispiele: 1 A nimãn a gona. — Ich denke, ich kann es. 2 A eab gona epan. — Ich werde es nicht sagen können. Übersetzungen Bearbeiten Einklappen ▲ Arabisch: Chinesisch (traditionell): 我 ^ (wǒ), pl.: 我们 ^ (wǒmen) Chinesisch: (vereinfacht): 我 ^ (wǒ), pl.: 我們 ^ (wǒmen) Englisch: I (en) Dänisch: jeg (da) Finnisch: minä (fi) Französisch: je (fr) Griechisch (Neu-): εγώ (el) Indonesisch: aku, saya Italienisch: io Japanisch: 私 (ja) (watashi) Jiddisch (Ost-): איך (YIVO-Transkription: ikh) Koreanisch: ko:나 ("Na" ausgesprochen) Lateinisch: ego Litauisch: aš Niederländisch: ik Norwegisch: jeg Persisch: من (fa) (man) Polnisch: ja Russisch: я (ja) Schwedisch: jag Slowakisch: já Spanisch: yo　 (es) Tschechisch: já Türkisch: ben Interjektion Bearbeiten Bedeutungen: Igitt (Abscheu) Synonyme: a! Übersetzungen Bearbeiten Einklappen ▲ Präposition Bearbeiten Bedeutungen: 1 zu, an (Richtung) 2 Dativpartikel (auf die Frage wem? oder was?) Beispiele: 1 A nan pan a amea tõñũm. — Ich werde es deinem Vater sagen. 2 Pan a me. — Sag es mir. Übersetzungen Bearbeiten Einklappen ▲ -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- a (Obersorbisch) Bearbeiten Konjunktion Bearbeiten Silbentrennung: a Aussprache: IPA: a Hörbeispiele: — Bedeutungen: 1 und Beispiele: 1 Übersetzungen Bearbeiten Einklappen ▲ Für 1 siehe Übersetzungen zu und -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- a (Polnisch) Bearbeiten Buchstabe, Substantiv, n Bearbeiten Kasus Singular Plural Nominativ a a Genitiv a a Dativ a a Akkusativ a a Instrumental a a Lokativ a a Vokativ a a Silbentrennung: a, Plural: a Aussprache: IPA: a, Plural: a Hörbeispiele: a Bedeutungen: 1 erster Buchstabe des polnischen Alphabets: a Oberbegriffe: 1 litera Beispiele: 1 Redewendungen: 1 od a do zet - von A bis Z 1 jak się powiedziało a, to trzeba powiedzieć b - wer A sagt, muss auch B sagen 1 jak się powiedziało a, trzeba powiedzieć b - wer A sagt, muss auch B sagen 1 jeśli się powiedziało a, to trzeba powiedzieć b - wer A sagt, muss auch B sagen 1 jeśli się powiedziało a, trzeba powiedzieć b - wer A sagt, muss auch B sagen 1 kto powiedział a, musi powiedzieć i b - wer A sagt, muss auch B sagen Abgeleitete Begriffe: 1 abc, ą Übersetzungen Bearbeiten Einklappen ▲ Für 1 siehe Übersetzungen zu a1 n ? Referenzen und weiterführende Informationen: 1 Polnischer Wikipedia-Artikel „a“ 1 WikisourceWiktionary:Literaturliste#Wikisource: a in Linde, Samuel: Słownik języka polskiego. Warschau 1807. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Konjunktion Bearbeiten Anmerkung zur Verwendung: Die Konjunktion a wird verwendet, um zwei ungleiche Sätze zu verbinden, wenn sie zum Beispiel unterschiedliche Subjekte oder auch wenn sie unterschiedliche Objekte haben. Sie findet außerdem Gebrauch, um einen Kontrast zu erzeugen. Silbentrennung: a Aussprache: IPA: a Hörbeispiele: a Bedeutungen: 1 verbindet Sätze oder Satzglieder, die eine entgegengesetze Aussage ausdrücken: und, aber 2 verbindet Sätze, die eine Konsequenz zur vorherigen Aussage ausdrücken: und 3 verbindet Sätze oder Satzglieder, die eine Konsequenz zur vorherigen Aussage ausdrücken, die nicht zwangsläufig gegeben ist: und, und dennoch, aber 4 verbindet zwei gleiche Wörter oder Satzglieder, um diese hervorzuheben: und 5 verbindet zwei Pronomen, um sie zu verallgemeinern: und Beispiele: 1 „Krokodyl nie pożera swoich małych, szakal i hiena oddaje życie za swe szczenięta, a ja miałbym pić krew egipskich dzieci, które są moimi dziećmi?... “1 Das Krokodil frisst nicht seine Jungen, der Schakal und die Hyäne geben ihr Leben für ihre Welpen, und ich soll das Blut ägyptischer Kinder trinken, die meine eigenen Kinder sind? 2 „Wczoraj w wieczór wyprałam, a dziś dlatego wstałam tak raniutko, aby je w rzece wypłukać.“2 Gestern habe ich sie am Abend ausgewaschen, und bin heute deshalb so früh am Morgen aufgestanden, um sie im Fluss auszuspülen. 3 „W domu jestem, a bezdomnie —“3 Ich bin zu Hause, und dennoch obdachlos — 4 „ale dzisiaj język nieco obłożony i nic a nic nie mam apetytu,“4 aber heute ist meine Zunge etwas belegt und ich habe ganz und gar keinen Appetit, 5 „U państwa Asnyk było tak a tak, u państwa Asnyk robiło się to a to,“5 Bei der Herrschaft Asnyk war das so und so, bei der Herrschaft Asnyk wurde das und das gemacht, Übersetzungen Bearbeiten Einklappen ▲ Für 1 siehe Übersetzungen zu und, zu aber Für 2 siehe Übersetzungen zu und Für 3 siehe Übersetzungen zu und, zu aber, zu und aber Für 4 siehe Übersetzungen zu und Für 5 siehe Übersetzungen zu und ? Referenzen und weiterführende Informationen: 1 WikisourceWiktionary:Literaturliste#Wikisource: a in Linde, Samuel: Słownik języka polskiego. Warschau 1807. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Partikel Bearbeiten Anmerkung zur Übersetzung: Die Partikel a kann bei der Übersetzung ins Deutsche häufig ausgelassen werden. Silbentrennung: a Aussprache: IPA: a Hörbeispiele: — Bedeutungen: 1 verstärkt die folgende Aussage: und, doch Beispiele: 1 „Drwi sobie pani ze mnie. A jednak tak jest, niestety!“6 Sie machen sich über mich lustig. Und dennoch ist es so, leider! 1 „A nie mówiłem wam tego!“7 (Und) Habe ich euch das nicht gesagt! 1 „A więc to prawdą jest, co powiadają“8 Also ist das die Wahrheit, was sie erzählen 1 „— A co to właściwie było? — zapytał Piotr z odrobiną ironii w tonie głosu.“9 — (Und) Was war das eigentlich? — fragte Piotr mit ein bisschen Ironie im Klang seiner Stimme. Übersetzungen Bearbeiten Einklappen ▲ Für 1 siehe Übersetzungen zu und, zu doch, — ? Referenzen und weiterführende Informationen: 1 WikisourceWiktionary:Literaturliste#Wikisource: a in Linde, Samuel: Słownik języka polskiego. Warschau 1807. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Interjektion Bearbeiten Silbentrennung: a Aussprache: IPA: a Hörbeispiele: — Bedeutungen: 1 drückt verschiedene Gefühle, wie Erstaunen, Erschrecken, Freude aus: ah Sinnverwandte Wörter: 1 ach, och Beispiele: 1 „A! Jacuś - zawołał ksiądz - a ty tu co tak rano robisz?“10 — Ah! Jacuś - rief der Priester - und du machst was hier so früh am Morgen? Abgeleitete Begriffe: 1 a kysz, a sio Übersetzungen Bearbeiten Einklappen ▲ Für 1 siehe Übersetzungen zu ah ? Referenzen und weiterführende Informationen: 1 WikisourceWiktionary:Literaturliste#Wikisource: a in Linde, Samuel: Słownik języka polskiego. Warschau 1807. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- a (Spanisch) Bearbeiten Präposition Bearbeiten Aussprache: IPA: a Hörbeispiele: —, Plural: — Bedeutungen: 1 Richtung: 1a zu 1b in 1c nach 2 Position: 2a an 2b auf 2c entfernt 3 Zeit: um/ bis 4 Distanz: (siehe Beispiel) 5 ir a: 5a werden (zur Bildung des Futurs) 5b gehen Herkunft: lat. ad → la Synonyme: 1 zu (in Richtung): hacia 3 bis: hasta Beispiele: 1a el camino a la estación — der Weg zum Bahnhof 1b ir a la ciudad — in die Stadt fahren 1c a Bogotá/a Colombia — nach Bogotá/nach Kolumbien 2b subir a un monte — auf einen Berg steigen 2c a un kilómetro — ein Kilometer entfernt 3 a la una me iré — um ein Uhr werde ich gehen 4 a cuatro kilómetros de aquí — vier Kilometer von hier 5a voy a decidirme — ich werde mich entscheiden 5b voy a comer — ich gehe essen Redewendungen: ¿A qué precio?: zu welchem Preis? poco a poco: allmählich a favor = zugunsten Abgeleitete Begriffe: al ? Referenzen und weiterführende Informationen: 1 a in der spanischen Wikipedia Übersetzungen Bearbeiten Einklappen ▲ Für 1 siehe Übersetzungen zu zu Für 2 siehe Übersetzungen zu an Für 3 siehe Übersetzungen zu um, zu bis -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- a (Sumerisch) Bearbeiten Substantiv, n Bearbeiten Kasus Singular/Plural Absolutiv a Ergativ a(e) Genitiv a(k) Dativ-Terminativ a(e) Lokativ aa Allativ aš Ablativ ata Komitativ ada Äquativ agin Häufige Falschschreibungen: a2, á Silbentrennung: a Bedeutungen: 1 Arm, Seite 2 Kraft, Stärke Herkunft: Das Wort scheint sumerischer Herkunft, d. h. nicht entlehnt zu sein. Beispiele: 1 Aĝaa lirum ḫeĝal. (Lugalbanda und der Anzud-Vogel, Zeile 169) — Möge das Zugreifen in meinen Armen existieren. 2 Ĝuruše a ḫul ĝarana er gig išeše. (Ein Mann und sein Gott, Zeile 16) — Der junge Mann klagte unter kranken Tränen über das Unglück (wörtl.: schlechte Kraft), das ihn ereilt hat. Abgeleitete Begriffe: a aĝ, niĝaĝar Übersetzungen Bearbeiten Einklappen ▲ Deutsch: 1 Arm, Seite 2 Kraft, Stärke Englisch: 1 arm → en, side → en, 2 strength → en, power → en -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- a (Tschechisch) Bearbeiten Konjunktion Bearbeiten Aussprache: IPA: ..., Plural: ... Hörbeispiele: a, Plural: — Bedeutungen: 1 und Synonyme: 1 Beispiele: 1 Abgeleitete Begriffe: a to Übersetzungen Bearbeiten Einklappen ▲ Für 1 siehe Übersetzungen zu und -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- a (Ungarisch) Bearbeiten Artikel Bearbeiten Aussprache: IPA: ..., Plural: ... Hörbeispiele: —, Plural: — Bedeutungen: 1 Die Artikel der, die, das existiert in der ungarische Sprache nicht. Stattdessen verwendet man in Ungarn lediglich zwei Artikel a und az. Wörter die mit einem Konsonanten (b, c, cs, d, f, g, gy, h, j, k, l, ly, m, n, p, q, r, s, sz, t, ty, v, w, x, z) beginnen, bekommen den Artikel a. Beispiele: 1 a csizma — der Stiefel 1 a határ — die Grenze 1 a madár — der Vogel 1 a rízs — der Reis 1 a zongora — das Klavier Gegenwörter: 1 az Übersetzungen Bearbeiten Einklappen ▲ Für 1 siehe Übersetzungen zu der, zu die, zu das -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Quellen: ↑ WikisourceWiktionary:Literaturliste#Wikisource: Faraon, Bolesław Prus ↑ WikisourceWiktionary:Literaturliste#Wikisource: Cham, Eliza Orzeszkowa ↑ WikisourceWiktionary:Literaturliste#Wikisource: W domu jestem, a bezdomnie..., Antoni Lange ↑ WikisourceWiktionary:Literaturliste#Wikisource: Fermenty, Władysław Stanisław Reymont ↑ WikisourceWiktionary:Literaturliste#Wikisource: Urbanowa, Maria Konopnicka ↑ WikisourceWiktionary:Literaturliste#Wikisource: Dzieje grzechu, Stefan Żeromski ↑ WikisourceWiktionary:Literaturliste#Wikisource: Potop, Henryk Sienkiewicz ↑ WikisourceWiktionary:Literaturliste#Wikisource: O żołnierzu tułaczu, Stefan Żeromski ↑ WikisourceWiktionary:Literaturliste#Wikisource: Uroda życia, Stefan Żeromski ↑ WikisourceWiktionary:Literaturliste#Wikisource: Na polu chwały, Henryk Sienkiewicz Ähnliche Wörter: A, A., a., à, Aa, AA, AAA, ah, aha, α, а (kyrillisch) o, ach Von „http://de.wiktionary.org/wiki/a“ Kategorien: International | Abkürzung (International) | Abkürzung | Deutsch | Substantiv (Deutsch) | Substantiv | Buchstabe (Deutsch) | Buchstabe | Abkürzung (Deutsch) | Englisch | Artikel (Englisch) | Artikel | Substantiv (Englisch) | Französisch | Substantiv (Französisch) | Buchstabe (Französisch) | Konjugierte Form (Französisch) | Konjugierte Form | Italienisch | Präposition (Italienisch) | Präposition | Irisch | Substantiv (Irisch) | Buchstabe (Irisch) | Katalanisch | Präposition (Katalanisch) | Nauruisch | Personalpronomen (Nauruisch) | Personalpronomen | Interjektion | Obersorbisch | Konjunktion (Obersorbisch) | Konjunktion | Polnisch | Buchstabe (Polnisch) | Substantiv (Polnisch) | Konjunktion (Polnisch) | Partikel (Polnisch) | Partikel | Interjektion (Polnisch) | Spanisch | Präposition (Spanisch) | Sumerisch | Substantiv (Sumerisch) | Tschechisch | Konjunktion (Tschechisch) | Ungarisch | Artikel (Ungarisch) Versteckte Kategorien: Audio-Datei | IllustrationDiese SeiteEintrag Diskussion bearbeiten Versionen/Autoren Persönliche WerkzeugeBeta ausprobieren Anmelden | Benutzerkonto erstellenSuche Navigation Hauptseite Themenportale Zufällige Seite Inhaltsverzeichnis Mitarbeit Eintrag erstellen Projektportal Wunschliste Literaturliste Letzte Änderungen Hilfe Fragen? Spenden Nutzungshinweise Rückmeldung Dieser Eintrag ist sehr gut akzeptabel lückenhaft ungenau schlecht fehlerhaft Eintrag kommentieren? Werkzeuge Was linkt hierher? Änderungen an verlinkten Seiten Spezialseiten Druckversion Beständige URL Seitenleiste entfernen In anderen Sprachen Afrikaans አማርኛ Aragonés العربية Brezhoneg Bosanski Català Corsu Česky Kaszëbsczi Cymraeg Dansk Ελληνικά English Esperanto Español Eesti فارسی Suomi Français Gaeilge Galego Hrvatski Hornjoserbsce Magyar Interlingua Bahasa Indonesia Interlingue Ido Íslenska Italiano 日本語 Basa Jawa 한국어 Kurdî / كوردی Limburgs Lietuvių മലയാളം Bahasa Melayu Nederlands ‪Norsk (bokmål)‬ Occitan Polski Português Română Русский Sicilianu Simple English Slovenčina Slovenščina Shqip Sesotho Svenska Kiswahili தமிழ் తెలుగు ไทย Tagalog Setswana Türkçe Xitsonga Татарча/Tatarça Українська اردو Tiếng Việt Volapük Walon 中文 Bân-lâm-gú